powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Go Power Rangers Issue 16
Go Go Power Rangers #16 is the sixteenth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. This issue concludes the "color swap" event of the ongoing storyline, features the debut appearance of Alpha 1 as well as slowly building towards the Green with Evil story event. Synopsis The Rangers have swapped costumes and powers...and nothing's working right! Can Trini step up to lead the team and stop Rita from acquiring the ultimate weapon? Plot Over 10,000 years ago, Rita Repulsa is on a planet chasing after an alien named Loriyan who was assigned by her to retrieve the Dragon Power Coin he had stolen from Ninjor and bring it to her. The thief betrayed her by keeping it and she is ready to execute him. Loriyan prepares to defend himself by morphing into the Green Ranger, but his morph is incomplete and unstable. Loriyan justifies his theft as now he can become very rich by selling the Dragon Power Coin to the highest bidder and lunges at Rita to attack. Rita easily knocks him away with an energy blast of magic from her hand, the Green Ranger suit gets ripped apart from the blast and the helmet cracks open to reveal Loriyan's face. Rita tells Loriyan what a fool he is as he is unable to even stay stably morphed as only those who are of certain quality can use the coin properly. Loriyan, battered and bleeding, begs for his life to his empress and claims the coin tempted him with its power. Rita says she does not plan on killing him as he was so loyal to her for so long before this and promises he will allowed to be together with the coin...forever. In the present day on Breel, Trini and Jason have managed to get a signal to contact Zordon again, but Jason is more distacted by the fact he can hear Trini counting the number of guards outside the Temple of Repulsa inside his head. Zordon inforns the two that Alpha and he have found a way to break through the interference long enough to teleport them home but within a very limited window of time. They must discover what Rita is up to fast and bring her back or leave immediately. Trini says she has a plan but may need some help, but Jason knows from her thoughts that she doesn't. Trini says she is confident they can at least find out what Rita is up to before they leave. Upon exiting the Temple with the Dragon Coin, Queen Adriyel plans to depart with Rita back to Earth and instructs her guards to protect the temple and the kingdom in her absence. Rita however does not want the Queen to accompany her as she must guard Breel and will call for her when she feels it necessary. Adriyel orders her men to kill Rita, as she never really was loyal to the sorceress and simply was using her to get the Dragon Coin out of the Temple to claim for herself and wanted to fake loyalty to Rita to overthrow her and gain control of her forces. Before Adriyel can strike down Rita, Trini appears and demands the Queen hand over the space witch to be taken back to Earth for her crimes. Adriyel arrogantly believes that a Power Ranger is no threat to her and orders her men to attack while she deals with Rita. Trini calls Alpha and says she is ready, ordering for the other Rangers to be teleported in to back her up. The planet's environment switches the colors of the three, with Billy being Black, Zack becoming Pink and Kimberly noticing her bow is missing and surprised she is now Blue. Billy says he feels "funny" while Zack takes his new color pretty well. Billy soon acts unusual as the color swap to Black has made him stronger and feel braver and Kimberly executes on the fly strategies using the teleportation system to aid Zack in using his bow to hit enemies. Meanwhile, Queen Adriyel manages to draw first blood in her battle against Rita by cutting her cheek with her sword and is about to kill her after knocking her down. After defeating the last of her forces, the Rangers decide to use the Power Blaster to knock away Queen Adriyel. Trini tells Rita to come quietly and surrender. Rita shows a bit of reluctant gratitude to the Rangers for saving her, but taunts them to fire their weapon to finish her off. The Rangers fire the Power Blaster again, but Rita blocks it with her wand's magic and says she already has seen that attack they will need to get stronger next time they meet. Rits bids farewell to the Rangers, saying she takes no pleasure in what is to come as she teleports away. That last comment makes the Rangers feel uneasy.... On the moon Rita's subordinates welcome her return and she instructs them to prepare a feast to celebrate her victory in recovering what she was seeking. As she leaves, Goldar asks the others if they are prepared to do what is necessary, with Squatt a bit too scared to go through with it. Baboo says that he leaves whatever they choose to do up to them, but he is going to make his final preparations to eliminate Rita. Back on Earth, the Rangers discuss how bizarre it was being a different color. Kims says it was strange but she felt smarter while in Blue, Billy admits he felt weird too, but Zack said all he felt was "more florescent". Jason reports to Zordon that they did find Rita, but when they tried to capture her, she escaped. Zordon says that isn't important, what is important is they have all come back home safe and sound and they will deal with whatever Rita is planner when the time comes. Trini doesn't agree, as when their connection to the Grid was warped, she could sense the energy of her teammates as well as that of another power like theirs. She thinks whatever Rita went for, she found it and it is coming for them. At Angel Grove High, Kimberly confides in Trini about her date with Skull, only to be confronted by Bulk. Bulk thinks she did something to him as Skull has been moping ever since the date and thinks that she turned him down and begins to make a threat to make her life miserable. But Kimberly angrily explains that Skull is the one who turned her down when she tried to make a move on him and he was actually quite a gentleman on their date. This surprises Bulk, who is proud of his buddy and cheers as Kimberly storms off, with Trini wanting the full details of what just happened. On the Moon, Rita is dining at her big feast with Squatt, Baboo finster and Goldar and is preparing to make a toast to the defeat of the Power Rangers and a glorious future ahead. Before she can drink, Squatt and Goldar panic and tell their empress her drink was poisoned by Baboo. Rita asks Baboo if this is true and if all of them have been plotting against her, with the potion maker silent and not responding to her question. To their shock, Rita drinks from the goblet, with Squatt, Goldar and Finster pleading for her to stop as they are telling the truth. After finishing her drink, she thanks Baboo for his services, with the potion maker saying he is glad to be of service. The trio soon find out that this was a test of their loyalty to Rita that she asked Baboo to enact while she was gone. This was all for one purpose: to ensure they can forge the creation of the Green Ranger together. Back on Earth, Jason and Trini clear the air about their feelings for each other and what went on while on Breel. Jason asks Trini if she is gunning for his job as she made a good Red Ranger, Trini says she isn't sure and then asks about the moments where they could hear each others thoughts if Jason hated it. He says he didn't but wonders how they should address their relationship, Trini suggests they keep it between them for now and see where it goes. Jason seems fine with that arrangement, but asks if she can still read his thoughts. Trini says she can't, much to Jason's relief. Zack and Billy are trying to investigate where the mystery person who helped cover up Jason and Trini's absence is from by checking the school computers. Surprisingly, Billy gets a response immediately from the mysterious individual saying he is relieved that Trini and Jason are safe and that his aid was useful. Zack asks the mystery texter who he/she is, with the reveal of an Alpha robot in the bowels of the Command Center responding that he is an "old friend" and they have nothing to fear. To Be Continued.. Covers GGPR_16.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-alpha5.jpg|Ranger variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-16.jpg|Homage variant boom-go16-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' **This marks the first time that Violet Arias has been featured on a cover of the comic series. ***Despite this, Violet does not appear in this issue. *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' Power Ranger Punks * The main cover of this, along with the two preceding issues were shown in Power Morphicon 2018 to highlight a Jason-Trini romance as well as the new color assignments. No variant covers were shown at the same time. *This comic issue continues the analysis of what effects each color in the Morphin Grid gives a Ranger in terms of stat boosts shown in Issue 14 and Soul of the Dragon, with Kimberly saying that being Blue boosted her intelligence. *While what happened to Loriyan in this issue is not shown, based on the final panel of the previous issue, Loriyan's final fate was a horrific one as Rita chained him to a throne in the treasure chamber of the Temple of Repulsa and left him to eventually die of either starvation or old age. Even if he escaped his chains, Loriyan would have been trapped inside the chamber for all eternity.